


Mission Gone Wrong

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, Death Threats, F/M, Threats, Threats of Violence, cutting off oxygen, forced to kneel/bow, mention of being sold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Kree bounty hunters manage to capture you and Yondu and force him to kneel to them.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Forced To Kneel/Bow





	Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: threats of violence and death, mentions of being sold, threats, cutting off oxygen

A heavy boot pressed into your upper back forcing your face into the dirt and you had to turn your head to the side in order to breath. Your hands had been pulled behind your back so forcefully to shackle them that your shoulders felt like they were close to dislocating. The position you were in on your knees wasn’t helping matters any and it was hard enough to breath without sucking up dirt.

“Let ‘er go I said!!!” Yondu’s voice was gruff and you heard the angry hum of his Yaka arrow not far from you.

“Kneel Centaurian. Kneel to your betters and we will consider your demands.” The Kree bounty hunter who captured the two of you demanded.

“Don’t do it Yondu! It’s not going to make one bit of difference.”

The boot in your back moved to your neck and you had to fight not to panic as your vision clouded while your air was slowly being cut off.

“Put the Yaka away and kneel Yondu Udonta. Or I will crush her neck beneath my boot.”

“Go ahead and do it you Kree bastard because I will come back and rip your spine from your body.” You ground out as boot on your neck eased back somewhat.

The muzzle of a blaster was pressed to the side of your temple right near your eye. “You should watch your tongue Terran. The bounty on you is low enough that selling you as a slave would be more lucrative.” Those words were snarled in your ear so they didn’t carry to the others.

The buzzing of Yondu’s Yaka stopped all of a sudden and the boot lifted from your neck but the blaster remained in place.

“Sit up Terran, see your Captain kneeling in the dirt like a good battle slave should.”

You shifted to sit up as best you could, the feeling of the blaster on your temple remained as you moved. When you looked across the clearing where the Kree captured you, you saw Yondu with his head bowed and kneeling. Another Kree stood behind him likely shackling his hands in a similar fashion to yours.

Tears started falling down your face at the sight. Where did things go so wrong on this mission?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
